


Obi-wan’s Back!

by Neon_partylights



Category: Skylanders Acadamey, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But he comes back!, Chill is from Hoth, F/M, Maul might just blow a vein, Obi-wan has secret superpowers, Padawan Obi-Wan, Qui gon is over joyed, Stealth Elf from skylanders academy is related to Yoda and is best friends with Obi-wan and Chill!, The Author Regrets Nothing, Who knew!, Why Did I Write This?, Yoda is Stealth Elf’s great great great great GREAT uncle?, Yoda is a meddlesome troll, just like his twin sister, obi-wan dies, well other than Mace and Yoda, why not, why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_partylights/pseuds/Neon_partylights
Summary: Obi-wan was killed in the Theed generator complex instead of Qui gon. But in the future Dooku found a machine the can bring the dead back to life. And guess who our lovely Dooku brings back? *Drum roll* OBI he also brings some friends along for the ride.





	Obi-wan’s Back!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic so it’s bound to be crap! But yeah so Check out stealth elf out from skylanders academy! Also does anyone thing that Stealth elf looks like yoda’s species?

“Honestly Dooku, do you know how rude pulling people from the force is?” Qui-gon couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t when he heard the voice of a person long thought dead. “Master Qui-gon, are you ok?” Ahsoka’s voice broke the trance the Jedi master was in. “I’m not sure Ahsoka.” Was his soft reply. With that he and Anakin crept forward taking the lead of both the 501st and 212th’s battalions. Apon creeping into the next room,the sight they saw gobsmacked Anakin and his former master. Obi-wan,his twin sister ‘Bel’ and a girl that looked like the same species as Yoda with deep blue hair tightly braided were in force represent fields.

Bel caught his eye and winked saying “Hey Dookie-cookiee what’s tall blue and likes to pick up strays?” “What?” Before Dooku had a chance to react the hidden group attacked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
